Forever Dusk
by DestroyedDestiny
Summary: What happens when a group of 7 Teenagers move into Forks. These teens have abilities most could only dream about. Edward x Bella. Jacob x OC. Please Review they fuel my posts!
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. The only characters I do own are the original ones I came up with.]**

**Chapter 1-First Days = Too Many Stares**

As the 7 of us walked up the stairs to Forks High we immediately got stares. We did have to remember it was a small town and almost everyone knew each other. All of us were nervous but I think Orion, who was on my right, seemed the most nervous.

"Rion, it's okay," I whispered grabbing and squeezing his hand as we all walked into the office.

The lady behind the counter looked up and a look of pure shock crossed her face then a small smile replaced it.

"Are you the Everett family?" She asked looking at us all up and down at least once.

"We are," I replied firmly looking her in the eye then looking back at my family. I always seemed to be elected spokes person. I don't get why, both Orion and Andy were older than me but yet I got stuck with the job.

The lady looked at us again and grabbed a stack of papers and walked toward us. "Alright then I'm Mrs. Cope and these are your schedules, maps, and medical forms," she said sorting the piles into three. "Which one of you is Apollo?" She asked taking a paper off the left pile and one from the middle and another from the right.

Apollo, who had reddish brown hair that he kept, cropped kind of short, green orbs for eyes, and a huge grin, stepped forward.

"Here you go," Mrs. Cope said to Apollo as he took the papers stepped aside. "Okay and Alexavier?" She asked looking down at the paper to make sure she didn't mix any names up.

"Call me Alex or Xavier," he said walking up to Mrs. Cope to take the papers. Xavier, least that's what most of us called him, had darker auburn hair that was somewhat longer than Apollo's. His eyes were the same shade of green and his smile just as big, and sometimes bigger.

Mrs. Cope grabbed the next sheet off the pile and looked down at the name. "Andromeda," she sighed, probably already bored with this.

Andromeda stepped out, she had dark blonde hair that was cut to just below her shoulders, and has bright blue eyes. "I prefer Andy," she said with a huge grin taking the paper.

Mrs. Cope merely nodded then grabbed another paper. "Sirius," was the name that was called this time.

"Yup that's me," Sirius called pushing his way through. He had dark brown hair almost black that, like Xavier's, was longer but was a little curlier and the longest part was just below his ears.

"Sapphire?"

A girl stepped out; she had long black hair with white tips, and piercing blue eyes.

"Thanks," Sapphire whispered taking the paper from Mrs. Cope.

"Orion?" Mrs. Cope called looking at the next paper.

Rion came up with a huge grin on his face. His hair was the same as mine, a dark chestnut brown. But his was shorter and like Xavier's and Sirius's.

"Thank you!" He said with the grin still there.

"And Sagittarius?"

Everyone in the room sniggered as I stepped forward to grab my papers. All I could remember thinking was. _Why the hell did my biological mom name me Sagittarius? _

"Thanks," I muttered snatching the paper from the woman and walking out of the office as soon as humanly possible.

"Who has English first!" Apollo almost shouted over everyone in the circle we had made.

"Oh I do!" Andy cried with a grin. She was my older sister (biologically), but in a way she always seemed younger than I.

"Ugh I have Math first," I groaned looking down at the schedule I was handed.

Everyone looked at me and frowned. That could only mean one thing… I was alone.

"Sorry Sage," Xavier said, using my one nickname, poking his schedule, "I have physics first."

Orion came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders; he was my older brother (biologically as well) and knew that I was worried. "Yeah it's okay Archer," he told me using his pet name for me. Although it was my favorite.

"Oh I have that," Sapphire said looking at her schedule then Xavier's.

"I have P.E. first," Sirius said frowning, you could tell he hated P.E. but at least you don't have to learn in there.

"Oh…I have history first," Orion said looking at Sirius then at me. "Guess you aren't alone in being alone in the first class of the day."

"Yeah but still alone in the class won't be fun," I stated quietly looking at the schedule again. "Hopefully we all have a class together later."

Orion looked at my schedule and his. "Yeah we do, we have P.E. after lunch."

I smiled warmly at him, but I was apprehensive about having P.E. with him. After all I was a known klutz and I would most likely fall on my face at some point and he would see then tell the others about it. Then they would have my name and my klutziness against me.

**----**

I walked into the math class and walked up to the teacher hoping he wouldn't make me sit and talk about myself.

To my utter dismay before he sent me to my seat he said, "Why don't you tell the class something about yourself?"

All I could do was turn to everyone, who by now were all staring directly at me.

"Well my name is Sagittarius Everett; yeah I'm named after a constellation. Although, I prefer to be called Sage, or sometimes Archer by my close friends Um, I'm a triplet with my two other siblings also being named after a constellations. I am adopted and I have four other siblings as well."

"Freak," someone from the back of the class room said with a chuckle. No one else laughed though.

"My family and I moved here from Vancouver, British Colombia in Canada, my adoptive father got a new job here and it was a very good job offer so he decided to take it." I looked down at the floor because I couldn't take their stares anymore. "That's about it."

"Thank you Sagittarius, oh I mean Sage," the teacher said pointing me to a chair beside a boy who seemed curious about me.

That boy stared at me the entire period and it put me on edge. Did I look that bad? I honestly thought I looked cute. Andy commented this morning on my dark wash boot cut jeans and my purple t-shirt with black writing and a black cotton vest over top that accentuated my narrow waist. She told me it was very cute.

When the bell rang I shot up immediately but my book fell from my desk. Before I bent down to pick it up the boy who had been staring at me the entire period had the book held out for me to take.

I took the book carefully out of his hands and he continued to look at me. "Thanks…"

"No problem," he muttered then left the room in a hurry.

I shrugged at his hasty exit and then left to go to my honors anatomy class.

Once I was in there I noticed, crap I was alone…again.

The teacher was a little bit nicer, he didn't make me get up in front of the class and talk about myself. All he did was ask what I'd rather be called instead of Sagittarius.

"Everyone this is Sage, she and her family moved here from Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada."

The teacher pointed to a seat at a lab table that already had an unusually good looking boy sitting there. "You can sit there, next to Noah."

I nodded and started to walk over to the table. Somewhere along my way there something or someone tripped me. And of course I fell flat on my face with most of the class laughing or just looking on in horror. Picking myself off of the floor I went to grab the book the teacher had given me and the other books I had from the day but they were gone.

"Here," someone said from above me. When I looked up I noticed it was Elliot, he held my books out with one arm. Déjà vu much? Then I thought he looked a lot like the boy that was staring at me from before…but not exactly. What made them look the same? I decided to ignore this fact and took the books.

"Thanks," I said taking the books from him.

Noah simply nodded then walked back to the lab table.

----

By the end of school I was sick of telling people, who I am and where I'm from. I was also sick of people looking at me and my family like we were insane.

"Can we go home?" I complained draping my arms over Apollo, he and I did have a thing in the past but obviously it was the past, but we were still the best of friends.

Apollo laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "I think we can yes, although Sirius, Sapphire, and Andy are still in there. The rest of us can leave."

"Good," Orion said smiling holding up a small pile of books. "Some how a few teachers managed to give me homework."

"Don't worry. Me too," I said holding up three books of my own.

Xavier and Apollo grinned at each other than back at Orion and I. "We don't!" They both called laughing.

I glared at them both and held up the keys to my Eclipse. "If you would like a ride home now, stop bragging. If you want to wait for Andy, Sapphire and Sirius keep bragging."

Almost instantly they both stopped laughing and they looked at me like I was their only hope.

"Fine we'll stop," Apollo said sighing and walking over to me.

I nodded and walked over to my car quickly unlocking it so we could get in and leave the school before anyone else starts asking questions. Shoving the key in the ignition and starting it I practically floored it out of there and home.

"Jeez Sage," Xavier said getting out and mocking me by falling on the ground.

"Haha funny." I said glaring at him taking my books out of the trunk.

Orion laughed and got his books as well. "You know something weird today?"

"What?" Apollo, Xavier, and I all said at once.

"There were kids that had really pale skin. Not like us pale but paper pale," Rion said looking at us seriously.

Apollo looked at him skeptically. "I really doubt they were that pale."

"I saw someone like that though, actually two someones," I said looking at the three of them. But only Apollo and Xavier looked at me like I was crazy.

"Honestly they had very pale skin, it was like as white as paper. Then they were both unreasonably good looking."

Xavier laughed and shook his head. "Only you would notice a person's looks."

"They were both guys!" I exclaimed looking desperately at them. "Plus I couldn't help to notice they were good looking!"

Both Orion and I looked at each other and then said in unison, "They did have pale skin though."

I walked over and walked with Orion. He was older than me by ten minutes but to me it sometimes seemed like an entire year.

"What do you think those people with pale skin are?" He asked me while we both walked to the kitchen table so we could work on our homework.

"Don't say it like that," I scolded, "They could just never get in the sun, because just look at this place. I heard it always rains and it's very rarely sunny."

"I guess," He said shaking his head.

But after he said his first comment it made me think. Maybe those people could be something that is different. Or like I told him they could just never get much sun. But we'd find out sooner or later.

**Please R & R. Also I'm sorry this chapter seemed to rush to an end. I promise the others won't do that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of it. Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own the characters I came up with and the plot of the story. This takes place in an alternate universe. Please R & R. **

**Chapter 2- Family Reunions**

I woke up with a start the next morning; I had yet another nightmare about Forks. This one was the worst yet. I dreamt about vampires and werewolves.

All I could do was shrug this nightmare off; after all it was only a nightmare…right?

Grabbing my glasses (Only because I was a tiny bit far sighted and mornings weren't that great for me) and my robe I opened the door in my room that led to the hallway.

Apollo and Orion were already awake sitting at the dining room table with bowls of cereal in front of them.

"Hey Archer," Orion called using my pet name and patting the chair beside him.

I simply nodded toward them both and walked into the kitchen where our 'mother' was although she wasn't anyone's biological mother we all called her mom. She and our 'father' have kept us all though thick and thin.

"Hey mom," I said walking into the kitchen looking at the pancakes she was making, chocolate chip. Andromeda's and my favorite.

Claire Everett looked up and smiled at me, she loved it when we called her mom. She and her husband Daniel didn't have kids, but they adopted us all and kept us all. Xavier and Apollo for ten years, Orion, Andromeda and I for eight years and Sapphire and Sirius for six.

"Hello Sage," she said putting a few pancakes on a plate then handed them to me. "Rough night?" She also asked handing me a fork.

"Yeah," I replied already taking a big bite of pancakes. They were so good, the chocolate chips were still all melted and the pancake was really soft. "Very rough," I said with my mouth full of pancakes.

Mom shook her head at me and laughed. "You and Orion are the same way, always talking with your mouthful."

"Well we are siblings."

"That is true."

I took my plate into the dining room and sat next to Orion and across from Apollo and Alexavier, who had just woken up.

"Archer, what's going on?" Apollo asked me, using my pet name, and looking at me with a concerned look.

I frowned, I couldn't keep anything from anyone, and they knew me all too well. "I had a nightmare about vampires and werewolves, supernatural stuff."

"And witches?" Xavier asked with a laugh, that's what we called ourselves although we didn't slave over cauldrons or cast spells. We had nature related abilities, every one of us. We believed we were drawn together for a reason and we found it out.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "No, no witches. Just vampires and werewolves."

Taking up another forkful I shoved more pancakes in my mouth.

"So why vampires and werewolves?"

Apollo just continued looking at me after he asked and he waited until I swallowed.

"I did some research about them last night, did you know there are Native American legends about these 'cold ones'? And how these specific Native Americans were descended from wolves and are to protect their loved ones from these 'cold ones'?" I said looking at every one of them.

Apollo was the one to answer me. "And what makes you think that the people you and Orion met yesterday are possibly these so called 'cold ones'?"

"Fine don't believe me," I said glaring back at him.

"Sage, how do you know? There's not substantial evidence that 'cold ones', vampires, and werewolves exist. I know we exist but even then we don't know where our abilities came from!"

"Whatever."

I glared at him then stood up and stormed out of the dining room sending a gust of wind back. My ability was weather manipulation, so I could control the wind and any other aspect of the weather.

I finally ended my rampage and sat down in the living room turning on the television and stared at it blankly.

Sapphire walked downstairs and noticed Apollo looking sour and Orion with a small grin on his face.

"Rampaging again?" She asked me sitting down next to me.

I grinned and looked at her. "How'd you guess?"

"Orion's smile and Apollo's sourness."

"Then yes I was rampaging. But it was about something I researched."

"Oh?" Sapphire inquired looking at me now.

"Well there are Native American legends about these 'cold ones' and long story short these Native Americans, who are descended from wolves, are to protect their lovers and their land from these 'cold ones'. So I'm thinking cold ones are vampires and the Natives are werewolves."

Before Sapphire could say anything the door bell rang.

"Hold that thought." I told her getting up and walking over to the door while brushing my dark chestnut brown shoulder blade length hair back and pushing my side swept bangs more off to the side.

I slowly opened the door to find a woman who looked vaguely familiar and a man who looked a lot like the two people that had the paler skin.

"Excuse me," The woman said looking at me with the same curiosity as I had looked at her. "Are you Sagittarius Everett?"

At that instant I thought, _who the hell is she and how does she know who I am? _

"Yes, I'm Sagittarius. Can I help you?" I asked politely as possible without flipping out and asking who the hell she was and what the hell did she want with me.

The woman smiled and looked at the man who also smiled a brilliant smile. "I'm Isabella Cullen…"

Isabella…where have I heard that name before…oh wait that's Orion's, Andromeda's, and my cousin. She was about 2 years older than we were. And we haven't seen her since our biological parents' funeral.

"Bella?!" I asked but already knew her answer. By the time it came I was squeezing her so hard that I thought I might break something.

Bella hugged me back and laughed, the man she was with was also chuckling as well. When I finally pulled away from her I was smiling the biggest smile I could. "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in….eight years!"

"I know, so where's Orion and Andromeda?" She asked with a big smile, it was almost as dazzling as the man's.

I laughed. "Well Andy is doing what she does best. Sleeping. Orion was in the dining room the last time I checked. But please come in! And who's this you're with?"

Bella laughed again and I noticed it had a bell like quality, the man also laughed and it was like a rolling timpani drum. "Sagittarius this is my husband. Edward Cullen. Edward my cousin Sagittarius."

So that's why the last name sounded off. "Nice to meet you Edward." I said politely.

I led Bella into the dining room where Apollo, Xavier, and Orion were, and they were still eating.

Apollo and Xavier looked at her like…well like they normally look at very attractive women. Orion's jaw dropped and he ran over to her and hugged her. "Bells!" He exclaimed squeezing her almost as tightly as I did.

"Same excitable Orion." Bella commented hugging him back then stepping back to look at him.

"Well you've changed. You've grown a lot, and you've let your hair grow. You and Sagittarius always looked a lot alike."

Orion snorted when Bella called me Sagittarius.

"What?" Bella asked looking at both of us.

"I haven't been called Sagittarius in a very long time, Bells." I explained laughing with Orion. I learned to hate the name after the age of ten. It was a mouthful and it was just embarrassing.

"Oh then what do you go by girl who has yet to tell me that?"

All three of us laughed and I looked at Bella and said.

"I go by Sage now, still starts with an S but it's not as long."

Bella nodded and as did Edward. At that moment Andy ran into the room and jumped on Bella's back.

"BELLS!" She cried as she hugged Bella from behind.

Andy was always one to surprise people with how she entered the room and remembered them.

"Hello there Andy." Bella said waiting for Andy to drop off so she could hug her properly.

Andy, Orion, Bella, Edward, and I kicked Sapphire out of the living room so we could catch up. It actually felt good to see someone we recognized in Forks, other than our own little family.

"So how big is your family now?" Edward asked his voice just as interesting as his laugh.

"Oh there are seven kids; Mr. and Mrs. Everett have been great to us." Orion replied smiling to himself. Even he could say that he was glad we found a family like this.

Edward seemed particularly interested in this…I wonder did he know about all of our abilities? I sure hope not because that could be a huge breaker in between us and Bella.

"You know Charlie would love to see you guys." Bella told us with a smile. None of us had seen Charlie, who was our mother's cousin, in years as well.

The three of us grinned, we loved Charlie, he was like an uncle…we actually did call him Uncle Charlie too.

"How about later today? Edward and I can let you three freshen up then we'll pick you up and we'll go visit," Bella proposed looking at each one of us, hope in her amber eyes.

Without thinking I nodded, I missed seeing Uncle Charlie, I remembered spending a Christmas or two here. There was never snow on Christmas, only rain but it was a change compared to any other Christmas, especially Canadian Christmases.

After a little more prodding we got Orion and Andromeda to agree to visit as well. Bella and Edward decided to leave and let us get ready and such.

Andy and I let our hair down; after Andy showered hers curled a little at the ends. After I showered I went into my room and shook my head then straightened my hair, in my opinion it looked better than if I let it go and let it curl on the ends like Andy's.

I went to my closet and put on an emerald green shirt with white writing on it, to match my eyes, and a pair of blue jeans. By the time I got downstairs everyone was waiting for me, Bella, Edward, Orion, and even Andromeda.

Andy had on a blue shirt to match her eyes and a pair of dark wash jeans. Orion had his hair brushed down and he wore a red polo with white and grey stripes and a pair of khaki cargo pants.

"Sorry," I said lowering my gaze to the floor.

"Its fine," Bella smiling. "I used to take a lot of time deciding what to wear…on a Saturday until Alice."

"Alice?" Andy and I asked looking at each other then over at Bella.

"My sister-in-law, Edward's sister."

The three of us nodded understanding, we mostly had Sapphire and Andy to pick clothes that looked good.

The ride to Charlie's was a little cramped, Orion, Andy, and I were in the back of Edward's Volvo, but other than that it was okay.

When we got out of the vehicle Charlie was already outside with a huge grin on his face.

"Orion my boy!" He called first pulling Orion into a hug then shook his hand.

"Sagittarius and Andromeda you two are more beautiful than ever." He told us pulling us into a hug together.

"So which one of you is which again?"

The two of us laughed looking at each other then said in unison, "Take a guess Uncle Charlie."

"Andromeda," He said pointing to me then pointing to Andy he said, "Sagittarius."

We laughed and shook our heads. "I'm Sagittarius, although I hate the length of the name now so I go by Sage."

"And I'm Andromeda, although I like Andy better," Andy said still smiling and looking at Charlie.

Charlie grinned; apparently he was glad to see us. He led us into the house and we talked for at least an hour…if not more.

-----

"Oh we were invited down to La Push for dinner by Billy and his son Jacob, kind of a reunion dinner. You guys have to remember Jake; I believe he is you guys' age," He told us while getting up from his chair and moving to the kitchen to get another Coke.

I paused for a moment, did I remember Jacob? There was a kid with russet colored skin that we played with when we were up here… was that him? If it was I wonder what he looked like. But before I could ask more questions to myself Edward answered the ones I shot off in my head.

"Yup Jake has russet skin and I believe you did hang around with him when you were around when you were younger."

_Nosy_, I thought shaking my head.

Although we were reluctant we did agree to go to La Push with Charlie, but only if I could drive. When he agreed Bella and Edward drove Orion, Andromeda and I home so we could get my Eclipse.

I ran inside the house and told everyone where we were going and grabbed the keys to my blue convertible Eclipse. Andy and Orion were already in the car and Charlie was waiting in his cruiser. Even Bella and Edward were waiting to go along with us.

The drive down to La Push was nice; the greenery was so…well green and lush. I even loved the smell after it rained, which it had just finished.

My reminiscing ended when we pulled up to a small house. A man with a wheelchair was on the front door step and a very tall youth behind him.

_Well here goes nothing,_ I thought while all of us opened our doors to get out.

**Please R & R! No Flames! Also thank you anyone who reviewed it makes me happy to see this read. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of it. Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own the characters I came up with and the plot of the story. This takes place in an alternate universe. Please R & R. **

**Chapter 3- Can it Really Happen?**

"Hey Charlie!" the man from the wheelchair called out waving at the lot of us.

Charlie waved back and ushered us all forward, "Hey Billy! You remember Andromeda, Orion, and Sagittarius right?"

Billy nodded looking at each one of us, scrutinizing how we've changed. "I remember them alright, but now they're too big. Now **I **have to look up to them."

"So we're going down to first beach, Jacob's friends wanted to see if they remembered you three. If that's okay with you."

"Sure that's fine," Orion said nodding.

All of us walked back to the cars to head to the beach. Bella jumped in with Charlie, Billy, and Jacob since Edward wanted to get home to make sure his siblings didn't kill each other

The drive down to the beach wasn't very long. Maybe five minutes at most.

"Do you remember any of Jacob's friends?" Andy asked me from the backseat.

Looking back at her quickly I shook my head then turned back to the road, "Nope, I barely remember him so his friends are a blur too."

"I don't either," Rion said from my right, "I kind of remember Jacob but not too well."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"We'll deal, I mean we don't have to come here everyday." I told them while turning on the turn signal.

When we pulled up to the beach Bella met us at the car. "Well this is the beach, one of my favorite places. I love the smell of it; unless someone had their pet dog here then it smells terrible."

I couldn't help but smile the beach was beautiful, the cliffs protruding from the left and the wide open beach in front of me. I could even see the drift wood piles making their own art in the sand.

"Come on Sage, you can stare as we eat!" Bella said grabbing me and pulling me toward the fire that Jacob's friends apparently constructed.

I was looking at the fire; I even enjoyed the colors the driftwood turned as it burned.

"Hiya!" A boy with shaggy black hair and that looked like he was at least six foot said smiling and sitting next to me. "I'm Embry; I don't think you remember me. I'm one of Jake's best friends." He paused for a moment to look at me. "I assume you don't remember then. But I do remember you, somewhat. Sagittarius right?"

I laughed shaking my head. "Yeah, but that name is too long and much more a pain in the butt than anything you could imagine. At least Embry is a shorter name."

He smiled at my comment, according to Bella he and a boy named Quil would double team anyone who made fun of their names.

"But I go by Sage now, short, sweet, and to the point."

"Well nice to see you again and meet you for a second time, Sage."

He looked at the fire and grinned. "I believe that the fire is ready to be cooked on. Now could I escort you to go get a weenie stick and a weenie?"

"Well all I need is the stick I think I found a big weenie right here." I commented pointing to him.

"Oh you didn't!"

"But I did!"

"Well then you're going to the water!" He said laughing and moving towards me offensively.

"Awe come on I was kidding!" I cried trying to run away.

"Nope sorry payback is a bitch isn't it?"

At that moment he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the water. He waded in enough so it was up to his waist.

"In you go!"

Then he dropped me, I was a decent swimmer but I wasn't prepared and I sank. Before I could start to swim to the top I was grabbed out of the water and held bridal style…again.

"Oh crap, are you ok?" Embry asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, get me to the fire cause now I'm freezing."

"Sure, sure." He said carrying me over to the fire and sitting me down. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that. But I didn't know you'd sink."

"I can swim, I was just shocked buy the cold and you're so much taller than me! But I should apologize; I called you a big weenie."

"It's fine Jake and Quil have called me worse, trust me."

"I still feel bad though."

"And I feel bad for throwing you in the water and almost drowning you. We're even."

Embry left for a moment only to return with three hotdogs, two for himself one for me, and two sticks to cook them on.

"Thought I'd go and get these for you since you're probably too cold to get up."

_That was sweet_, I thought smiling and taking the hot dog and stick.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I shoved the hot dog on the stick and put the hot dog end of the stick in the fire. I turned it so it wouldn't burn. When it was done all I could do with it was take it off the stick and eat it without a bun.

"Oh! Sorry I guess I forgot about others who actually eat those with buns."

"It's okay, it wasn't half bad plain."

Embry left to go find Quil and see if he would go swimming, since I was already cold and likely to catch one as well.

"Sorry about Embry," a husky voice said to my left. I turned to see a boy with long black hair and russet skin. It was Jacob.

"It's okay. I was the one who said something." I said shrugging and shivering a little for the sun had already sunk below the horizon.

Jacob stared at me for a while, although to me it seemed like forever, then he looked almost dumbfounded. He got up and walked, in a like a rush, to Bella and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and looked from Jacob to me for a minute although it did seem longer.

_What the hell is going on?_ I thought when Bella and Jacob finally walked back over here and sat by me. Bella sat next to me and Jacob over on another log.

"Sage I…," Bella said looking at me then back at Jacob again, "we need to talk to you."

I frowned and looked at them both. "About what?"

"Well this is a long story so can we go somewhere else? A little ways down the beach maybe?" Bella asked me looking slightly stressed.

"Sure." I said getting up and almost falling backwards but catching myself before it happened. I noticed Jacob moved to help me but stopped in mid movement.

Bella, Jacob, and I walked down the beach about 10 yards then there was a huge piece of driftwood. We decided to stop there and Bella and I sat on the driftwood while Jacob sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

"There's a lot we need to tell you, first thing is that supernatural creatures such as werewolves and vampires exist." Bella said slowly trying to guess my reaction.

I froze, I was right, there were vampires and werewolves. During my little frozen state I fell backwards off of the driftwood and hit my head.

"Sage!" Both yelled getting up and staring at me. For a moment before Bella offered me her hand to help me up.

When I took her hand and she started pulling me up I noticed her hand was cold and I immediately let go.

"You're one of them!" I cried staying on the ground.

"Sage calm down, and please don't yell. Yes I'm a vampire but it's a long story."

"Is Edward one?"

"Yes."

"His family?"

"Yes."

"Oh god," I exclaimed getting up and sitting back down on the driftwood and started shivering again.

"The next thing to say is Jacob and most of his friends are werewolves," Bella said again slowly trying to make sure I didn't have another freak out.

"Next you're going to tell me the tooth fairy exists right?" I asked being sarcastic, my best and only weapon at the moment.

"No, now shut up!" Jacob said looking at me with desperate eyes. "I think I've imprinted twice…in a way. But normally a werewolf imprints only once and that was Nessie but now….I'm being pulled to you Sage."

"Well figure it out!" I snapped getting up from where I was and started storming back to the fire until Bella's hand caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"I can't let you do that Sage, I can tell Jacob is really in love with you. At least just talk to him."

"I don't want to!" I exclaimed causing it to start a downpour.

"Sage please just hear me out." Jacob asked catching my emerald eyes with his brown ones and instantly I felt better, calmer. The rain even stopped.

"Sage…" Bella asked warily, "Did you…do that?"

I sighed and nodded, "Not only are all of my siblings adopted like Orion, Andy, and I but we all have some sort of ability. Mostly classic element abilities. Mine as you just noticed is weather control. Andy can control air. And Orion is a cold and ice manipulator. His is somewhat handy on a hot day."

"Are you serious?" Bella asked looking at me. I nodded looking her in the eyes.

"Oh wow. Forks is getting smaller and smaller with supernatural." Jacob said with a smile.

"Well now can we finish talking without anymore downpours?" Bella asked mostly looking at me.

I nodded and went to sit back down on the driftwood but a huge hand caught mine. I turned to see Jacob holding my hand. "Here come sit with me, trust me it's warmer and no chance of falling backwards."

I sat down in his lap and he was right, it was warmer. He even wrapped his arms around me and held me there.

"God I'm going to kill Embry," Jacob hissed in my ear. I couldn't help but smile at the acidity in his voice.

"Why?" I asked innocently although I could guess.

"He threw you in the water, and now you're shivering. You'll probably catch a cold in this weather."

"I'll be fine." I told him snuggling up to his warmth.

"Awe look lovebirds, I'm going to go. Nessie will be looking for me. Have fun you two." Bella said getting up and heading back toward the fire.

Both Jake and I sent death glares at her and she laughed shaking her head.

"Wanna head back? It'll be warmer, but I'm still going to insist you sit with me." Without waiting for an answer he stood up and held me bridal style and carried me back.

"Hey Jake what's going on?" Embry and Quil asked from beside the fire.

"Well my girlfriend is cold, no thanks to someone," He said sitting back down by the fire.

"Wait…what?!" Both of them exclaimed looking from Jake to me.

"I imprinted twice, but I realized I'm more of a protector for Nessie and a lover for Sage."

"Sweet, now Jake can kiss someone and not have Edward beat the crap out of him for it!" Embry said with an idiotic grin on his face.

Both Jake and I looked at Embry and glared.

"Okay I'll shut up, and I'm still sorry Sage."

"Tell them to Jake." I said snuggling closer to him, the warmth felt so good I felt like I wouldn't be able to move.

After another hour or so of sitting with Jake the entire party broke up, Andy was talking to Charlie and Billy, and Orion was playing football with Quil.

"Why don't you let me drive you home?" Jake said slowly getting up and setting me on my feet. "Just so I know you don't end up passing out on the drive home. You do trust Orion or Andy to drive your car right?"

"Yeah I guess, but I'm only doing this cause I want to spend more time with you." I told him as we walked over to Orion.

"Hey Rion!" I called waiting for him to jog over to me. "Drive my car home will you? I'm letting Jake drive me. He's apparently worried about my health."

"Sure, no problem. Do you know when you'll be getting home?"

"No idea."

"I'll have her home before midnight. I promise." Jake said with a grin

"It better be before that Jake!" I said looking up at him.

Jake decided it would be a bright idea for us to walk back to his house to get his car. By the time we got there I was shivering more than ever.

"Oh shit," He said running into his house then coming out with a sweatshirt and forced it on me. "That ought to keep you warm for a little while. At least until I can get my car."

It took awhile but Jake finally came back with his car, a Volkswagen Rabbit. He hopped out of the driver's seat to open the passenger door.

"A werewolf and a gentleman," I said with a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth as I ducked my head to get in.

"Well dad would kill me if I didn't use my manners in front of a lady. I also have to make up for my lack of them when I'm a wolf." Jake told me getting in the driver's seat and pulling me closer.

"Could I see that sometime? I mean you as a wolf?"

He paused for a moment then nodded. "That would make me very happy. Plus then you'd have your own dog and you don't even have to feed, water, or clean up my poop!"

I laughed and shook my head as we drove along. "Well I would feed and water you when you come around but the other thing no way! That's what toilets are for!"

"Wait this isn't the way back to Forks." I noticed looking out the window.

"No, this is the way to a meadow that I love to be in. And I'll show you what I look like as a wolf."

"Ah, so could this be a possibility of being _our_ meadow?"

"Could be." He said making pulling me even closer.

I snuggled against his chest and breathed in his scent. It was in a way like it was after it rained.

"Hey sleepy wake up!" Jake said shaking me a little. I must've dozed off, what with his warmth, his smell, and the sound of his heart beat. All of that must've lulled me to sleep.

"Hey am I that boring?" Jake asked giving up on waiting for me to wake up completely and just picking me up.

"Does everyone love picking me up or something?" I asked groggily as he carried me to where we were going.

"Of course, you're just so soft and squishy." He told me squeezing me a little.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck so I would know I wouldn't fall.

"Do you want to see me all furry and loveable?" He asked sitting me down on the cold hard ground.

"Yes!" I squeaked looking up at him.

"Well then be right back." He told me jogging off into the forest then moments later a russet colored wolf appeared and ran up to where I was, but was careful to stay about 10 feet away.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly looking at him.

The wolf dipped its head low then raised it again. I took that as a nod.

"C-can I come closer?" I asked taking a very small step forward.

Another head dip answered my question as he started to approach me as well.

I took a few steps and we met in the middle. Slowly I reached out my hand and he leaned his head into it. He was just as warm as he was when he was a human.

"Jake you're so soft and fluffy!" I said rubbing his head.

What seemed like a happy growl emitted from his throat.

I continued to rub his head for a while then I said. "Jake can we go now? Not that I don't love petting you and all that it's just I'm really cold now."

Another dip of his head came and he ran into the woods then came back with a grin on his face. "So I'm soft and fluffy?"

I nodded, blushing a little. I can't believe I told him that.

"It's okay Sage, you can tell me anything."

"I know but that's a little embarrassing."

"It'll be our little secret."

I sighed and nodded while I got up from where I ended up sitting. Jake walked over to me and grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of it. Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own the characters I came up with and the plot of the story. This takes place in an alternate universe. Please R & R. **

**Chapter 4-**

On Monday somehow we were lucky enough to be blessed with a school holiday, although on the calendar we got it said teacher in service day. Either way we were off of school and I needed to write a report on A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare.

When I logged on to the computer I started researching the topic when an instant message popped up onto my screen.

_**SomeKindOfMasochistWolf: **__Hey there beautiful._

All I could do was laugh at the name. SomeKindOfMasochistWolf, what a name! It was so funny I ended up falling on the floor laughing.

_**SomeKindOfMasochistWolf: **__I know you're laughing at the name, but it's the best thing I could come up with. So stop laughing and reply!!!!_

Just the thought of him using that name made me laugh more, but him knowing I was laughing made it way worse. I knew I would have to reply to his instant messages soon or he would get really angry.

_Hey I'm sorry I was laughing. But the name is so different,_ I typed my fingers moving quickly across the keyboard, _why pick that name? _

_**SomeKindOfMasochistWolf: **__Well I feel like it fits me Sage. _

I sighed and shook my head; the wolf part did fit him yes. No one really could deny that fact. But the masochist part I couldn't believe. Sure he endured a lot of misery but I doubted he invited it.

_It does not, _I told him shaking my head, although like he could see it. Then I thought, wait a minute…didn't he have school today?

_Don't you have school?_ I asked him although if he was skipping school I would definitely have to beat the crap out of him. Or if he was online while he was supposed to be doing something of more importance I would also beat the crap out of him.

_**SomeKindOfMasochistWolf: **__Yes but we only have half a day, so right now we're in computer lab and it's a free day. So don't yell at me. I know you were going to. _

_Damn it Jacob, how do you know my reactions to everything! _I typed wondering how he would know. Unless he's watching me…I honestly hope it's not that, because then he would see how bad I look right now in my pajamas and my ugly glasses, that I have to use when I'm on the computer.

_**SomeKindOfMasochistWolf: **__Sage you are the love of my life, I think I can tell what you're going to do. _

I smiled a little at this; he called me the love of his life. I don't know why but I always doubted he could feel that way about me.

_Jacob Black, you are the love of my life as well, but I don't know what you're going to do or what you're doing. Like NOW! _I typed, although I did know he would laugh at that.

_**SomeKindOfMasochistWolf: **__Well you're just not attuned to me yet…Oh shit gotta go schools out! Be there in about ten minutes!_

I laughed at him again. I couldn't help it; he was just so…well I couldn't even put it to words, even if I wanted to.

With the minutes I had I ended up walking up to my room and closing the door. Everyone, including _him¸ _would have to knock and announce themselves. I had to finish this report.

Laying on my stomach on my bed I continued to look up the information I needed to finish the report that day. I swore this was the worst assignment ever, trying to find the information was the worst part of the entire thing.

In the middle of my extremely pointless rant I heard something outside on the balcony off of my room, the suddenness of noise caused me to topple off of my bed and land on the floor with a thud. Then I heard my door, the one that leads to the balcony, open and light footsteps coming in.

"Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" Jacob said in his husky voice.

"Only ones named Jacob Black," I teased getting off of the floor and sitting back on my bed, patting the spot next to me so he would sit down and I could enjoy his warmth.

"Oh is that so?" He said going to sit on the floor. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I didn't sit next to you for…oh I don't know…the rest of your life?"

I sighed and turned away from him and faced the 'back' wall, I called it such since my head board was on it and I never faced that way, of my room. "What if I ignore you for the rest of my life?" I asked him knowing that my ignoring him would drive him insane.

It took two minutes of silence before I felt Jake sit next to me and pull me closer to him. "Damn it, Sage, you know I wouldn't be able to stand that."

"I know," I told him with an obvious smirk on my face. "I was bluffing."

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Jake exclaimed turning me so he could look me in the eyes.

"No, I was actually bluffing Jake."

"You are so going down Sagittarius Everett," he said glaring at me.

I shook my head defiantly. "How so Jacob Black?"

"Like this," He said as he pushed me on my back and ended up straddling me so I couldn't get up.

I attempted squirming to get out of this predicament but it didn't work, so I had to give up.

"Not fair Jake!" I cried closing my eyes and pouting some.

I heard his laugh and I could even feel it shake his body. "Life isn't fair Sage but we all must deal."

"You're on top of me Jake, and it actually hurts!"

"Shit are you serious Sage or are you lying to me?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

As I felt my ribs groan in protest even more as he continued sitting on me I nodded….then realized that wouldn't make sense or he'd take it as I was lying to him. And as I felt something start to crack I cried.

"Damn it Jacob! It hurts!"

"Shit! Sage, why didn't you say anything!?" He yelled practically jumping right off of me and wrapping the blanket on the top of my bed around me before he picked me up and started running toward somewhere outside of Forks.

"Because I didn't know what it really was!" I told him, the tears starting to come to the surface.

Jake's hardened somewhat mad expression softened when he saw me close to tears and he held me closer to his chest. I could already feel the warmth oozing off of him and it started to make me sweat. (I blame him for wrapping me in a blanket.)

"Sage, don't cry. I don't blame you for this, I blame myself. I'm too big. I should've known..."

"Jake I should've realized," I was saying although the tears started to fall, "I just thought it would go away. I-I…I should've known."

Jake sighed and opened the door to a house I didn't know. Just as I opened my mouth to say something Jake yelled, "Carlisle!" And at that instant I knew where we were. The Cullen's house.

A man that looked maybe 25 appeared at the top of the stairs and looked at me then up to Jake.

"What happened Jacob?" Carlisle asked moving down the staircase with a bag in hand. "Bella told me about your double imprint, it's an interesting happening. I'm just glad that you're happy."

"Well I realized when I saw Sage that I loved her and I'm more of a protector for Reneesme anyway," Jake said walking over to the one couch and setting me down on it.

A moment later a man was standing beside me and looking over me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sage, Bella hasn't stopped talking about you or your siblings," Carlisle said as he gently prodded my ribs.

"The pleasure is..." I started to reply until he hit a sensitive spot and I cried out a little. "Mine."

"I'm going to say either bruised or fractured ribs," Carlisle said methodically. "I think sedating her may help with getting an x-ray and setting the fractured ribs if there are any."

"B-but I don't want to be put to sleep, I'd rather be awake," I protested sitting up and looking both at Carlisle and then at Jacob.

"Sage," Jake started to say and he grabbed my hand, "I understand you don't want to but it'll be easier, then you won't start crying and protesting once Carlisle starts. And for my sake I really don't want to see you in pain."

Sighing I nodded and let Carlisle stick the needle in me. I could already feel a dark haze come upon me. Just before I went under I said, although I'm not sure if it came out above a whisper but I knew he heard me. "Jacob……don't leave…" Then I slipped into the darkness and in a way I welcomed it.

*****  
_Jacob's POV  
_*****

The last thing I heard from Sage was, "Jacob…..don't leave…" This made me smile and reply with, "I'll never leave you."

I watched Carlisle work quickly, he took her up to his library (where he happened to still have x-ray equipment), took an x-ray then once it was developed he brought her back downstairs and told me what all happened.

"Well there are 5 bruised ribs, no fractures, which is very good. She's just going to have to take it easy for the next few days and be extremely careful."

I nodded and held her hand again. "It's the weekend after tomorrow so I'll be keeping a good eye on her."

Carlisle smiled as he looked at me with Sage, with his grandfatherly instincts he was happy that I was no longer 'in love' with his granddaughter.

"You really care about her don't you?" He asked, his smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"More than anyone could ever fathom. She is like the full moon on a starless night. My sun on a cloudy day," I said stroking her hair and waiting for her to wake up.

Carlisle nodded and understood exactly what I meant. Everyone knew he felt the same about his own wife.

"You should keep an eye on her, from what Bella has told us she and all of her siblings, including the ones that were adopted, are all special," He said looking over Sage. "They all have an ability, that's shocking but truly amazing in itself. Just keep her away from here when the Volturi come around. If Aro finds out about her or her family he'll insist they be changed because they know. Then he'll insist they go to Volterra to become a part of his guard, especially if they retain their abilities."

I left go of Sage's hand and my own formed into fists and they started shaking. "I wont let any of those horrible blood-suckers anywhere near her. If they get within ten feet of her they should expect to lose an arm, quite possibly even a leg."

"Jacob none of us will let them near Sage, especially Bella. She loves Sage, Andromeda, and Orion like they're her sisters and brother. Don't worry," Carlisle told me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know I just don't want to lose her by those means," I said starting to calm down. "Oh and I'm sorry for calling them horrible blood-suckers; it wasn't very nice of me."

"It's alright," Carlisle said putting what he could back into his bag. "Just keep an eye on her, she is quite special."

I nodded and smiled. "I know."


End file.
